<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angry by RedNightDeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023398">Angry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer'>RedNightDeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Bottom Roy Harper, But Roy is okay, M/M, Slightly dubcon, Tears, Top Jason Todd, cause Jason does things without consulting Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is angry. It shows during sex.</p>
<p>--<br/>Kinktober day 4: angry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mind the tags please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason snapped his hips and thrusted deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roy cried and burrowed his face into the pillow, moaning as his hole was even more bruised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re angry,” he mumbled, sniffing and trying to dry his tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No answer came and now Roy was worried. Jason had to be <em>really</em> angry to not answer him. If he had, it would have meant he was annoyed or irritated but not angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roy tried to look above his shoulder. Jason’s brows were furrowed, his muscles taut. He was snarling like a wild dog as his hips were keeping a punishing rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his eyes were neon green, like the pits he had risen from as a Phoenix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re angry,” repeated Roy, as he had to put a hand against the head of the bed to brace himself. “Jason...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still no answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason had to be fucking furious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roy moaned when the cock in him hit his prostate. Lost in pleasure, he didn’t feel Jason leaning over him, his chest against Roy’s back, he only understood it when a sharp pain flared in his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roy tried to get away from the heavy mass on top of him that was Jason instinctively, but he wasn’t able to move an inch. New tears started rolling out of his eyes and wet the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s teeth were deep in his flesh, marking him and when after a few seconds, Roy didn’t feel him withdrawing, nor moving at all, except for the slow rolling of his hips, he tried to move again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jason was pinning him completely to the bed with his body and definitely not letting him go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason,” he whispered, “Jason, please...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man did pull out his teeth and lick the wound, but he didn’t answer. Then his hips started getting faster again and fucking into him with rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roy didn’t know to what or who Jason was this much angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just hoped the bite wasn’t too deep. Taking care of it would be a bitch.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>